shylmiridfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Illumian
=Illumians= The Ritual of Words Made Flesh was the beginning of existence for the illumians. They were but humans before Tarmuid gave them the ability to become the embodiment of an ancient (or newly developed depending on who you ask) language rought with magic and mystery. These peoples were instructed to populate the world, and in doing so brought the language to all corners of existence. Their goals differ from cabal to cabal, but one thing they have in common are their origins. This in itself being rife with magic, allows magic to further permiate those who have a closer connection to their heritage and history. Physical Description: Illumian paragons are the epitome of their ilk. Not knowing a single perfection, yet the improvement of many aspects of life. The illumian paragon will seek to improve every skill or knowledge they posses to even further heights than that of the rest of his race. His plots and schemes always seam to be thought out so far ahead, a plan can take years to come to fruition but nearly always succeeds. His penchant for scholarly activities, if not his main focus, fill every spare moment as this paragon seeks to perfect all. Society: ... Relations: ... Alignment and Religion: Paragons of illumians, even those who reject the a cabal, are almost always Lawful. Even attempting to be Chaotic would be an almost Lawful thought - for an illumian is doing so only out of adherence to his scheming heritage. Good is also far more prevalent than Evil, but this is more a function of how many illumians must act within the public eye to maintain their unseen control. Illumian paragons favor no god save those tied to their race. An illumian paragon is far more likely to worship Tarmuid than Boccob due to his alliance to his people. Adventurers: Illumians travel to learn more about the surrounding worl on behalf of their cabals, occaisonally undertaking dangerous nissions on behalf of their cabal leaders. Those who develop a deeper connection with their racial heritage, usually tend to become cabal leaders in their own right. Most see this as a blessing of Tarmuid for their near pure embodiment of the values that an illumian hold dear. Names: ... Illumian Racial Traits +2 to One Ability Score: Illumian characters get a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. Medium: Illumians are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Normal Speed: Illumians have a base speed of 30 feet. Human: Illumians are humanoids with the (Human) subtype. Languages: Illumians begin play speaking Common and one other language of their choice. Illumians with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). Ambition: Illumian gain two different favorite class bonuses each time they take a level in their favorite class Favorites Class: Illumian are considered to have a Favorite Class each time they take a level in a different class than the previous level. Human Paragon Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d8. Starting Gold: As any base class. Starting Age: As any base class. Skill Ranks at Each Level: 6 + Int modifier. Skills: The human paragon can choose any 12 skills to be class skills. 'Class Features' All of the following are class features of the human paragon. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Human paragons are proficient with all simple weapons, with light and medium armor, and with shields (but not tower shields). In addition, they are proficient with any one martial weapon of their choice. Human paragons not already proficient with all martial weapons may forgo their martial weapon proficiency and instead gain the Improved Unarmed Strike feat as a bonus feat. Class Features: At 2nd, 3rd, and 5th level, a human paragon gains class features (including spellcasting ability) and an increase in effective level as if she had also gained a level in a class to which she belonged before adding the prestige class level. She does not, however, gain the benefit of her previous class’s Hit Dice, attack progression, skill points, or saving throws. If a human paragon has levels in more than one class, she must choose which class to apply the effective level increase to at each level. If a human paragon has no levels in any other class, she may choose a base class and begin gaining class features from that class (she is considered to have a class level of 0, to which she adds these bonus levels). Skill Focus: At 1st level, a human paragon gains a bonus Skill Focus feat which she can apply to the class skill of her choice. Alternatively, she can choose to gain any feat which grants a +2 bonus to two skills as a bonus feat. Jack of All Trades: At 2nd level, a human paragon gains the Jack of All Trades feat as a bonus feat, even if she doesn't meet the prerequisites. Ability Boost: At 3rd level, and again at 5th level, a human paragon gains a +2 racial bonus to an ability score of her choice. These bonuses must be applied to different ability scores. Bonus feat: At 4th level, a human paragon gains a bonus feat of her choice. She must meet the prerequisites for the bonus feat normally. 'Human Prestige' A 5th-level human paragon may qualify to enter certain prestige classes even if she doesn't meet all of the prerequisites. She qualifies as though her base attack bonus were two points higher and as though she could cast spells one level higher than her highest-level spell (or the equivalent if she has levels in a different magical class). Popular choices for adventuring human paragons include the chameleon, exemplar, and extreme explorer classes, but human paragons can qualify for almost any class. SOURCE : - http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showthread.php?t=250793 - http://dicefreaks.superforums.org/viewtopic.php?f=29&t=651&sid=3436d4d770015865bbe3de7e9bdfd3e8 - Generic Race : http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showthread.php?t=133269 Catégorie:Races